


Hunting For Your Heart

by TythianWriter



Series: Sanvers Oneshots [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Destiel (sorta), F/F, Sanvers - Freeform, Supernatural AU - Freeform, The Danvers Sisters - Freeform, aka Sam Dean and Cas, plus Maggie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 10:45:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8841571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TythianWriter/pseuds/TythianWriter
Summary: Supernatural crossover with Maggie, Alex, and Kara. They fight a banshee, stuff happens





	

Alex parked the car in front of the abandoned house.

“So this is the place?” she asked.

“Um, yeah,” Kara answered. “According to the lore, the house was inhabited by one Christopher Stewart in the eighteen hundreds. Apparently, he died when his wife shot him multiple time with a shotgun, then she shot herself.”

“Wow,” Alex said. “Why’d she do that?”

“It doesn’t say,” Kara replied, putting away her laptop and opening the trunk. She pulled up the false bottom, propping it up.

“Here,” Kara said, tossing Alex a shotgun. Alex nodded her way before walking up the creaking stairs. Kara soon joined her. Alex shouldered the door open, raising her shotgun. Both sisters clicked on a flashlight to illuminate the dark house. Before long, Alex stumbled on something.

“‘Kara?” she called.

“Yeah?” Kara responded.

“I think I found them,” Alex said, surveying the room. There were two dead bodies on the ground, both decomposed into bones. Kara soon joined Alex at the door. 

“Well, I’ll go get the salt and gas,” Kara said, leaving to go get the items. Alex stood at the door, continuing to watch the room. Something moved in her peripheral vision. Alex turned to look. A ghost flickered to life at the end of the hallway. Alex raised her shotgun. The ghost charged at her. Alex calmly pulled the trigger, propelling two rock salt rounds into the ghost. Nothing happened. Alex furrowed her brow, quickly firing the shotgun again. The same result.

“Shit!” Alex swore, preparing to jump over the railing that ran along the length of the hall. As she was about to jump, a trench coat-wearing person appeared in front of her. The new arrival grabbed Alex and the two were suddenly standing outside. Alex turned to look. It was Maggie.

“Maggie!” Alex exclaimed. “Thanks for that.”

“No problem,” Maggie answered. Kara’s head popped up from the trunk.

“Maggie?” she asked.

“Yup,” Alex answered. Turning back to Maggie, she said,

“It’s good to see you.”

“It’s good to see you as well, Alex,” Maggie answered. “Now, that wasn’t a ghost you were up against. It was a banshee.”

“Well, no wonder the shotgun didn’t work,” Alex stated, annoyed. “We needed gold blades.”

“I can drive back to the bunker and get some,” Kara offered.

“Sounds good,” Alex answered.

 

\----------------------

 

Kara had left about 30 minutes ago. Alex and Maggie were currently sitting in a motel room, the silence deafening. Alex got up, closing the blinds in the room, then walking back over to Maggie.

“Thanks for the rescue earlier,” Alex said.

“Like I said, it was no prob-” Maggie was cut off by Alex’s lips on hers. Maggie stood up, still engaged in the kiss. Maggie locked her arms around Alex’s neck, while Alex put hers around Maggie’s waist. They had to break apart for oxygen soon, resting foreheads against the others’.

“I missed you,” Alex said.

“I missed you too,” Maggie answered. Soon enough, much to Alex’s disappointment, Kara arrived with the golden blades in the trunk of the Impala. The two came out of the room and hopped into the car, with Alex forcing Kara to get in the passenger seat. For the second time that day, the car pulled up in front of the abandoned house. The three entered the house.

“Okay, Maggie, you’re coming with me up the stairs. We’re going to lure her down and maybe kill her before then. Kara, you hide and then if she comes down, you jump out and kill her,” Alex explained. “Got it?” The other two nodded. Alex raised her blade, walking up the stairs, with Maggie right on her heels. Alex cautiously approached the room where the banshee had jumped her last time. It happened just as it had before. The banshee flickered to life and charged. Alex raised her blade, prepared to stab it. At the sight of gold, the banshee recoiled, giving Maggie an opening. She sprung at it, swinging the blade into the banshee. It shrieked, blasting Alex into a wall. Kara sprinted up the stairs at the crash and saw Maggie paralyzed. Kara threw her own gold weapon. It impaled the banshee, which disintegrated. Maggie moved to Alex’s side.

“Are you okay?” she asked, worried.

“Yeah, I’m fine,” Alex answered, letting Maggie help her to her feet. Alex gave Maggie a quick peck on the chair before freezing. Kara was standing at the end of the hall, open-mouthed. Her gold blade clattered to the floor.

“Well, I guess now is a good time to mention this,” Alex said. Kara didn’t answer, her mouth still hanging open.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this one's a bit short! Anyway, thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it.  
> If you like good fics, I would go check out overthrowsnow.
> 
> Come talk to me on Tumblr: fanboy552.tumblr.com


End file.
